MistakesOS concours DLA
by tilunarou
Summary: Ou comment passer la soirée avec un charmant jeune-homme peut s'avérer dangereux. Concours Madness. Damn lemon addict


**MADNESS CONTEST**

**Titre de l'histoire**: Mistakes.

**Personnage(s) choisi(s)** : Démétri et Bella.

**Disclamer**:  
>Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire<br>est créée par mes soins.

Venez aussi découvrir le Forum  
><strong>Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**POV Bella**

Ma tête tambourinait. L'Orchestre Symphonique avait élu domicile dans mon crâne et me le faisait payer.

_« Merde! » _jurai-je silencieusement.

Impossible de me rendormir. Les rayons du soleil à travers les rideaux m'annoncaient qu'il faisait jour et que j'avais dû beaucoup dormir. Je grognai, attrapai la couette et retournai dessous. Je décidai de changer de position et de me retourner. Mais mon bras heurta... quelque chose? Quelqu'un?

Et c'est là que les souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire : la fin de la soirée de fiançailles de Rose et d' Emmett. Le départ pour le pub, l'alcool, les shooters... Démétri.

Nom de Dieu! J'avais couché avec le cousin de Rosalie Hale. Je devais être sacrément bourrée!

_« Merdeeeee! » jurai-je intérieurement. « Fais chieeeeeeer! »_

Il dormait encore. Il fallait que je sorte de ce lit et que je prenne une douche réparatrice. Ensuite, je l'enverrai voir ailleurs. J'espérai juste qu'il n'était pas du genre collant. Au pire, il aurait droit à un bon café. C'est tout.

Démétri était franchement beau gosse. D'abord, il était grand, mince et musclé. Une qualité indéniable chez un mec! Ses cheveux blonds étaient toujours impécablement coiffés et il avait des yeux bleus à tomber. Ses mains étaient vraiment douces et... expertes!

_« Bella! Reprends-toi! » _

_« Tais-toi! »_

Vu l'effet qu'il m'avait fait, je ne pouvais passer outre cela. Et ses mains n'étaient pas les seules organes experts de son anatomie.

_**Flashback**_

_J'avais avalé un nombre incalculable de shooters. Personne ne pouvait m'arrêter. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris, vu qu'en temps normal, je ne buvais jamais en soirée! Et j'étais devenue une vraie pipelette. Je parlais avec tout le monde, me montrant aimable et souriante. Mon frère disait souvent que j'étais trop discrète et renfermée. Et rabat-joie... Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé de faire la fête et de m'amuser. _

_J'avais rencontré Démétri alors que j'avais déjà une bonne longeur d'avance sur tout le monde niveau taux d'alcoolémie. Il était venu s'asseoir à côté de moi, et avais attendu que je lui fasse la conversation. Il m'a plû dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur lui, aussi j'ai décidé d'aller lui faire la causette. Je ne risquais rien. C'était un cousin de Rose, et elle ne l'aurait pas invité à ses fiançailles s'il n'avait pas été quelqu'un de bien. _

_De fil en aiguille (ou de verre en verre), nous apprenions à nous connaître. Il était étudiant en troisième année de philo, à Dallas. Il aimait aussi la littérature et la poésie. Nous avions quelques points en commun, ce qui était vraiment super. J'avais rarement autant parmé de Voltaire ou de Poe avec un mec, et il savait se défendre! _

_L'alcool me donnait des ailes, et j'avais su lui faire front à plusieurs reprises. Il disait être impressionné par mon savoir. _

_Alors que le bar allait fermer ses portes, et que tout le monde était déjà parti, Démétri commença à se rapprocher dangereusement de moi. J'avais essayé de le rembarrer deux fois avant ça. Sans grand succès. Après m'être penchée pour reposer mon verre sur la table basse, j'avais senti la présence de son bras dans mon dos. Il en profita pour se rapprocher de moi et de m'enlaçer au niveau du cou. Avec son autre main, il remit en place une mèche de mes cheveux, me caressa les lèvres avec son pouce et approcha son visage du mien. Je sentais son souffle brûlant sur mes lèvres. J' ai hésité, puis me suis laissée convaincre. J'ai franchi les derniers centimètres qui nous séparaient et j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. _

_A partir de ce moment-là, tout s'est accéléré. Nos bouches et nos langues avides se sont embarquées dans un ballet érotique et sensuel. Nos mains partaient déjà à la découverte du corps de l'autre, et la situation devenait vraiment gênante. Nous prîmes la poudre d'escampette,via le Métro, et arrivâmes chez moi. Démétri étant juste de passage, il n'avait pas d'appart' ici. _

_A peine avions-nous passé le pas de la porte que nos vêtements étaient éparpillés par terre. Démétri s'était jeté sur ma poitrine et me mordillait doucement, avidement. Il avait envie de moi, et son érection était là pour le prouver. Cela me rendait folle, il m'attirait énormément. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux, et il grognait de plaisir. Je gémissai sous ses caresses, et étouffai un cri quand ses doigts vinrent s'imiscer dans mon intimité trempée. _

_- « Bella, tu es prête pour moi... mmmmh. »_

_- « Ouiiii... » couinai-je._

_Après avoir poussé un autre grognement, il présenta son pénis devant mon antre mouillée, et me caressa doucement avec son organe. Je gémis et le suppliai de me faire sienne. Il s'exécuta et se planta en moi, d'un geste franc mais doux. Il était tellement attentionné et fort en même temps que ça en était jouissif. _

_Il avait une telle prestance que je jouis instantanément. Mon corps se secoua de spasmes et se cambra de plaisir. Démétri continuait de me marteler, ne me laissant pas le temps de souffler cinq minutes. Peut m'importait, j'aimais ce qu'il me faisait, c'était tellement bon. _

_- « Oh, bébé, c'est bon, tu es divine. Je vais jouir ma chérie... »_

_- « Démétriiiiiiii c'est boon... encore! Encore! »_

_- « Bellllllllaaaaa... » hurla-t-il, alors qu'il venait en moi en de longs jets puissants... « La vache, c'était bon ma Bella... » murmura-t-il dans mon oreille._

_- « Mmmmmmmmmmmh, oui... » répondis-je, essoufflée, mais comblée..._

_**Fin du flashback**_

Repenser à ma nuit avec mon amant avait réveillé en moi des petits papillons qui tourbillonaient comme des fous dans le bas de mon ventre. Je me demandais ce qu'il m'avait pris de céder à la tentation de cet homme que je connaissais à peine. C'était insensé, ce n'était pas moi. L'alcool avait sûrement aidé à faire mes choix, mais ça n'excusait rien. Je ne recommencerai plus, et j' allais virer Démétri de chez moi, illico-presto. C'était un fait! Je l'avais décidé.

Je repoussai ma couette et esquissai un mouvement hors du lit quand une main ferme m'attrapa le bras pour m'empêcher de faire un seul geste. J'étouffai un cri et me retournai violement. Démétri s'était réveillé et me tenait fermement.

- « Où vas-tu comme ça, bébé? » dit-il d'une drôle de voix.

- « Prendre une douche! Lâche-moi! » répondis-je, en essayant de retirer mon bras. Mais cet enfoiré me tenait si fort que j'étais sûre qu'il allait me laisser des marques.

- « J'avais pensé qu'on remettrait ça ce matin, ma puce... C'était tellement bon hier soir... Tu ne m'as pas laissé goûté ton minou, et j'aimerai vraiment que tu me laisses le faire ce matin. » ajouta-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

- « C'est quoi ton problème? Laisse moi tranquille. Tu ferai mieux de partir! » dis-je sans me laisser abattre.

- « Ta gueule, salope! » aboya-t-il. Il serra davantage mon bras et m'attira vers lui. « Tu faisais moins la vierge effarouchée hier soir! »

- « J'étais bourrée, je ne me rappelle de rien. » mentis-je

- « Petite menteuse... T'as tellement aimé ça, que t'en redemandes. Ton corps transpire de désir, et regarde ce que ça me fait! »

Il repoussa la couette et me montra son sexe dur et tendu. Je déglutis difficilement, et fermai les yeux, pensant que je faisais un cauchemar et que j'allais me réveiller... Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Car aussitôt je sentis quelque chose de ferme s'abattre sur ma joue et me brûler la peau. Instantanément. Il m'avait giflée! L'enfoiré!

Prise de colère, je réussis à m'extirper de son emprise et à courir vers la salle de bain. D'un bond, il me suivit et se jeta sur la porte. J'avais essayé de la fermer, mais il la bloqua. J'attrapai ma bombe de laque et lui en aspergeai les yeux d'un geste rapide. Il hurla et se mit la main sur les yeux. Il était aveugle pour quelques secondes, il fallait donc en profiter. J'attrapai mon téléphone et mes clés, sortit en hâte de l'appartement et fermai à double tour. J'appellai la police et leur expliquai les faits. Ils envoyaient une patrouille dans la minute. J'attendis dans le couloir, toujours en nuisette et transie de froid. J'appellai aussi la seule personne susceptible de m'aider : Jacob. Il arriva plus vite que la police, et dès qu'il me vit, accroupie pas terre, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, il me prit dans ses bras puissants et protecteurs. Il prit le temps d'enlever sa veste et de me la donner.

Je sursautai alors que Démétri donnait des coups dans ma porte d'entrée et me traitait de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui pouvaient exister dans le monde.

_« Mon Dieu, faites que ça cesse... » pensai-je._

- « Bellaaaaaaaaaaa, saloooooope, ouvre moi la porte! Petite pute, je vais te buter si j'te retrouve! » hurla-t-il, tout en martelant la porte.

- « Ce type t'en veux on dirait! » ironisa Jacob. « Bella, que s'est-il passé? Raconte-moi... »

Je continuais de pleurer dans le creux de son épaule, me demandant comment j'avais pû en arriver là. Démétri avait tellement eu l'air normal. Comment penser qu'il était en fait un psychopate? Un dératé? Merde, on ne pouvait plus faire confiance en personne. Je me demandai comment Rosalie allait réagir... Emmett allait sûrement vouloir le tuer... Sans aucun doute...

- « Plus tard, Jake, ok? J... Je ne veux pas en parler m... maintenant. » essayai-je d'articuler entre deux sanglots.

- « Ok, Bells, pas de soucis... »

Il se mit à chantonner doucement ma chanson préférée, et malgré les cris de Démétri, cela me soulagea. Je commençai à avoir un peu plus chaud et à ne plus trembler...

- « On va aller se mettre ailleurs, d'accord? Je ne pense pas que tu souhaites te retrouver encore face à ce type. On va dans ma caisse, OK? »

J'acquiesçai. Il me releva doucement et m'amena jusqu'à sa voiture. La police arriva au même moment. Ils me posèrent quelques questions, puis Jake les accompagna jusqu'à mon appartement, me laissant avec une femme flic. Elle me donna une couverture et me proposa du café, que je refusai poliment.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Démétri sortait de mon immeuble, menoté. Il essayait de se débattre, mais les flics le tenaient fermement. Il hurlait mon nom, encore et encore, lequel était soit précédé soit suivi d'insanités. Ce mec était fou, complètement fou.

- « Bellaaaaaaaaaaa, petite putain, où te caches-tu? Viens me sucer, salope! » hurla-t-il.

- « Ta gueule, connard. » dit un flic.

- « Bellaaaaaaaaaaa... » continua-t-il.

Je décidai de refermer la portière pour ne plus l'entendre. Quelques instants plus tard, Jake émergea de l'immeuble à son tour, une valise à la main. Je souriai. Il avait tout compris. Il échangea deux mots avec la femme flic et entra dans la voiture.

- « Elle dit que ta déposition peux attendre demain. Je... J'ai pris quelques affaires à toi... » marmonna-t-il. « Je... j'ai pensé que tu ne voudrais pas retourner là-bas avant un petit moment. La chambre de ma soeur est libre, vu qu'elle est à Atlanta pour un bout de temps. Mon père est d'accord, tu pourras rester autant que tu voudras. Enfin, si ça te va... »

- « Merci. » soufflai-je. « Merci ».

Ce fut tout ce que je pus dire sur l'instant. J'étais soulagée qu'il soit là. Soulagée que ce soit fini... Même si on fond de moi, la blessure serait longue à guérir. Extrêment longue.

**FIN.**


End file.
